Cecil Aijima
|height=2.2 |Age: 14 (1 Season) 16 (2 Season) |maxwidth=20 |tab1=Aijima Cecil |tab2=Game |tab3=Anime |tab4=Manga |tab5=Relationships }} |color = |font-color = white |kanji name = 愛島セシル（あいじま せしる） |romaji name = Aijima Seshiru |aka = Cesshi, Cecilmaru (セシル丸) |age = Undefined |birthday = October 31 |height = 177 cm (5' 9") |weight = 58 kg (128 lb) |gender = Male |horoscope = Scorpio |relatives = King of Agnapolis (father) Aijima Kotomi (mother)* |3=Ittoki Otoya}} (maternal half-brother)* |specialty = Flute |original = playable (secret character) |fandisk = Amazing Aria, playable |music = Playable |debut = Playable |allstar = Playable |music2 = (Unreleased) |units = With With Camus With Kurosaki Ranmaru With Ittoki Otoya, Hijirikawa Masato, Kurusu Syo |seiyuu = Toriumi Kousuke (鳥海 浩輔) Minase Inori (水瀬 いのり) (child) (anime) |age-game = ? |age-anime = 14 (1 Season) 16 (2 Season) |Name = Aijima Cecil}} Cecil Aijima (愛島 セシル, Aijima Seshiru) is a character in the Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ series. He is voiced by Kousuke Toriumi (鳥海 浩輔, Toriumi Kousuke). Appearance He has dark brown hair and has brownish skin color. In the game and anime, Cecil has green eyes. He also wears a Saotome Academy uniform and a royal prince attire. He was a black cat when he was cursed. He also has a purple tattoo on his upper right chest. Cecil also wears a blue necklace at all times which contain muses in them which assist him in writing beautiful poetry. This necklace was used to connect people with the gods. Personality Cecil was at first cheeky during the first parts of the Master Course, but once he realized he wanted to become an idol, he pulled himself together. Cecil often gives advice to the other members of ST☆RISH. He is very insightful and sensitive to the feelings of others, likely because of the spiritual and cultural influences of his country. Despite mystical first impressions, Cecil actually carries himself with child-like spirit and curiosity. At times he is unintentionally rude or too forward because of his inability to sense what is appropriate in the culture that he is in. He is enthusiastic about nearly everything in Japan. Perhaps because of his royal upbringing, he is used to getting what he wants and is often confused when he can't instantly have it. This is shown at one point in Amazing Aria, where he requests to purchase a shopping mall. Later in the series, he learns and matures, often demonstrating modesty and respect. History The prince of Agnapolis who was cursed and turned into a black cat. In the anime, he was the cat that Nanami Haruka is taking care of, Kuppuru. In the anime, he said that his country is from the far west. His poetry is made by muses that connect people with the gods. Plot Game See here: Aijima Cecil/Game. Anime See here: Aijima Cecil/Anime. Manga See here: Aijima Cecil/Manga. Relationship See here: Aijima Cecil/Relationships. Song Chronology |track1title = Eternity Love |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi |track2title = 愛と夢とアナタと |track2lyricist = RUCCA |track2composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track2arranger = Fujima Hitoshi }} |track1title = NorthWind and SunShine |track1info = (with |3=Camus}}) |track1lyricist = RUCCA |track1composer = Nakayama Masato |track1arranger = Nakayama Masato }} |track1title = RAINBOW☆DREAM |track1info = (as ST☆RISH) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi }} |3=Ranmaru}} & |3=Cecil}} |image = SHUFFLEUNIT-RC.jpg |datereleased = November 28, 2012 |colorbg = |track1title = 恋色センチメンタル |track1info = (with |3=Ranmaru}}) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1arranger = Kikuta Daisuke}} |track1title = マジLOVE2000% |track1info = (as ST☆RISH) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1arranger = Iwahashi Seima |track2title = 夢追人へのSymphony |track2info = (as ST☆RISH) |track2lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2composer = Nakayama Masato |track2arranger = Nakayama Masato }} |track1title = 星のファンタジア |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi |track2title = Happiness |track2lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2composer = Fujima Hitoshiu |track2arranger = Fujima Hitoshi }} |track1title = 天下無敵の忍び道 |track1info = (with |3=Otoya}}, |3=Masato}}, and |3=Syo}}) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1arranger = Evan Call }} |track1title = マジLOVEレボリューションズ |track1info = (as ST☆RISH) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1arranger = Iwahashi Seima |track2title = サンキュ |track2info = (as ST☆RISH) |track2lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track2composer = Fujita Junpei |track2arranger = Fujita Junpei }} Game Appearance Gallery See here: Aijima Cecil/Gallery. Trivia *During Original or Repeat game, he only appears once in each of the six guys' routes, giving the heroine pieces of advice. The only exception is in his route where he finally makes a permanent appearance. *In the anime, it is revealed that he is scared of water and fish. *Otoya and Cecil are half-brothers by mother. *Given the Otoya's age at the time of Kotomi's disappearance and Cecil's birthdate, Cecil is at least two years younger than Otoya, making him the youngest member of ST☆RISH. Category:Aijima Cecil Category:Agnapolis Category:Idols Category:ST☆RISH Category:Stub Category:Male